Power tools can have a mechanical switch by which an operator can change the functioning of a tool from a mode of operation (“mode”) to a different mode of operation. Such mechanical switches are subject to physical breakage and can allow a tool to mechanically switch from one mode to another when not intended by the operator.
Unintended switching from one mode of operation to another can result from poor mechanical switch design, poor location of a mechanical switch on a tool, contact by the operator with a mechanical switch, external forces upon the mechanical switch, vibration, physical impact, as well as forces resulting from a tool being dropped or falling from a height. Additionally, mechanical switches can lack operator protection mechanisms. A switch can lack an effective means for the operator to readily identify in which mode of operation a tool is set at a given time. Additionally, switches can be unacceptably large, bulky, heavy, expensive, difficult to construct and inefficient to build.
A mechanical toggle switch can allow the operator to select a mode of operation on a power tool. The operation of a toggle switch requires the operator to directly exert force on the toggle which can result in overstress failures of the toggle switch. Mechanical toggles which can be used in a power tool are subject to breakage, unintentional switching, wear and unsatisfactory performance depending on the environment. Additionally, toggles are bulky and have tolerance stack-up dimensions which prevent desired reductions in the size of a power tool, such as a fastening device. In a power tool, a toggle switch would be typically mounted to an unserviceable electronic module. A failure of such a toggle switch requires a complete module replacement to achieve repair. Such a repair is inefficient and costly.
A switch requiring mechanical components and mechanical links between its components can have an unacceptably large switch assembly size, as well as poor mechanical tolerancing. Large size and/or poor mechanical tolerancing can result in construction difficulties and mechanical failure of a switch.